Abducted
by RyonaHentai Sensei
Summary: Ino has been kidnapped by the Team Taka and is being tortured by them because of Obito's suggestion. Will Sasuke change his heart and save Ino or will Ino die because of the brutal torture? SasuIno. Rated M because of rape and violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Ino's eyes were flash open as she felt drops of water touching her face. Her head was dizzy, she could not remember what was going on. After regaining a little consciousness she noticed that she was currently lying on the floor in a pitch black room, she couldn't actually see anything around her. Ino coughed as she tried to get up, her body, hairs and cloths were totally drenched in water. "T-This place is so wet..." She said weakly, noticing that the floor was filled with water to a certain level, enough to drown her half body while lying on ground. The drops of water were also falling down from the roof.

"H-Hello...?" She exclaimed slowly sitting up just to get her voice echoed back at her. "I-It's c-cold..." Ino crossed her hands across her chest, grabbing her shoulder with her palms as she tried to stop trembling. The last thing she could remember is that she was returning from a solo mission and suddenly felt something hit her head hard and everything went black after that. _Am I abducted?! _She exclaimed in her thoughts. She always wondered what will happen if she would get abducted by an enemy village, the thought was always scary but not as scary as what was going on in her mind at the time.

Ino gasped as she heard the crackling sound. "Agh!" She closed her eyes tightly as the beam of light coming from the room few meters away from her fell on her face. "W-Who is there?!" She exclaimed, trying to slowly open her eyes.

"Ino... You're finally awake." She gasped yet once again after hearing the very familiar voice coming from the door.

"S-Sasuk-" Ino was cut off as suddenly a figure appeared in front of her, giving her a hard kick to the stomach. "Ack!" Ino cried out in pain as the kick shoved deep inside her bare wet stomach, causing her to cough out blood. As soon as the shadow removed its leg, Ino fell on the ground, clutching her stomach as tightly as she could, gasping to catch some breath. Ino groaned as she slowly opened her eyes just to find a white haired guy standing in front of her. She didn't know from where he came, he probably emerged out of water if she was not wrong.

"Suigetsu. Don't be rough. Let Karin handle her at first..." Said the raven haired man who just walked inside the room and was followed by a red hair.

"Haaa?" Suigetsu made an annoyed face. "But I want to start now!"

"Shut up, Suigetsu. She's an yamanaka, I must seal her chakra before we start anything. If she gets you with her mind transfer, it'll be bad." Karin said before bending down, looking at the Ino who was still clutching her stomach in pain. "This might hurt a little, I'm sorry, but bear with it." She said before taking out a needle and coating it with her own chakra.

"Yeah, but only a little." Suigetsu added as a smirk grew on his face. "It'd be nothing compared to what I'm going to do with you next..."

Ino looked up at the trio with fear in her crystal blue eyes, she would have never imagined that Sasuke would abduct her and attempt to torture her. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing it to her? She loved him with all his heart and yet he's giving her pain. "S-Sasuke... pleas-"

Ino was cut off yet once again as Karin quickly inserted the needle inside her soft flesh. The needle pierced her shoulder, causing blood to come out of it as Ino gave a sharp cry. "Don't worry, all I'm doing is hitting your chakra point with a needle coated with my own chakra to disturb your chakra flow. It's temporary but you won't be able to use any jutsu for a while." Karin simply said before removing the needle out of her body. "Done. Now you can do whatever you want, fish-shit. I am leaving." She said before quickly rushing off the room.

"What's wrong with her..." Sasuke looked back as Karin dashed off.

"Eh. She's probably mad that you abducted a girl _other _than her and is about to do... err... You know what I mean, right? Where's Juugo anyways." Suigetsu replied with a toothy grin on his face.

Sasuke ignoring his comment about Karin, looked back at him. "I don't want Juugo to see any kind of violence. Anyways, get her to spit out information about the Konohagakure, use any kind of violence you like, I'll allow it but don't dare killing her. If you fail, I'll do it myself." Sasuke said before walking toward the door. He looked back once again. "She's... my old comrade. Try to be a little gentle." Sasuke pressed a switch then closed the doors.

As soon as Sasuke closed the doors, lights inside the room turned on. The lights weren't so bright, just dim red colored lights. Suigetsu looked at an extremely frightened blond as he gave her an evil smirk. "Look, I won't make you spit anything out, I don't want any information, Sasuke can do it later... All I want is to cause you pain, so don't worry about something like if you don't say I'll keep hitting you. No matter what... I'll keep hitting you."

Suigetsu went and grabbed the poor kunoichi by her long beautiful wet hairs and pulled her up, causing her to yelp in pain. "A-Agh!" Ino yelped once again as he made her stand on her feet. Ino tightly closed her eyes as she felt a hard slap hitting her right cheek. It was probably the hardest slap she had ever experienced. Before Ino could fall down on ground, Suigetsu grabbed her by wrist and pulled her toward his knee, shoving it deep inside her stomach to which Ino violently coughed out some blood.

As soon as Suigetsu let go of her wrist, Ino fell down on her stomach, clutching it with both her arms as tight as she could. She groaned loudly in pain as Suigetsu stomped her back using his foot, almost cracking her spine. "S-s-stop!" Ino said slowly between her coughs but Suigetsu kicked on her side in reply making her scream and turn around to lie down on her back. Ino looked at Suigetsu with terror in her eyes, she didn't know what he was going to do next, it all was just so scary for her. Why was Sasuke making him do all this? Why did Sasuke want to know about secret information of Konohagakure? Why was Suigetsu not following his orders and hurting her instead.

Ino threw her head back as her eyes wide opened. The hozuki stomped her stomach brutally. Blood came out Ino's mouth as Suigetsu's foot went deep inside her stomach, that was worse than any other thing he had done to her till now. Suigetsu laughed as he pressed his foot even more deeper, totally knocking the air out of her lungs. As soon as Suigetsu removed his leg, Ino laid there, gasping and moaning extremely slowly, trying to catch some breath, she didn't show any motion except for breathing, she just laid there like a rag doll.

Suigetsu stayed there, looking at the girl in pain with pleasure in his own eyes. "Mmm." Suigetsu said as his lips formed a smirk. Suigetsu just kept staring at her, waiting for her to go normal.

Ino was in extreme pain by now, her stomach was totally crushed, her hairs were floating in the water on the ground, she felt like she was about to die. Her stomach was hurting too much that she couldn't even feel it anymore. After recovering a little, Ino's eyes went wide open once again as she saw the Hozuki grabbing her ankle. She knew what he was about to do.

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T I BEG OF YOU!" Ino pleaded with all the energy she had but the monster didn't listen, he twisted her ankle violently. Ino threw her head back, letting out a loud screen which echoed the room as she heard her ankle crack. She could see darkness surrounding her vision, not so soon after, she lost consciousness and passed out because of the pain.

* * *

"He's going too hard..." Said Karin who was sitting in the room above along with Juugo and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't reply but just looked down, wondering about how Ino was feeling right now. He really felt bad... he just felt bad about it but he knew he couldn't do anything. His revenge was more important than his emotions. "Let him..." He said slowly before walking away.

_Sasuke... _The orange haired tall man thought looking as their leader left the room.

* * *

Back in the basement, Suigetsu stood in front of the beaten girl who was just lying on the ground, fainted. Suigetsu smirked as he tightened the whip in his hands. "Time to begin the real torture.

* * *

**At least five more reviews if you want me to update.**


End file.
